EL PALACIO DE FUEGO
by Vi ShadowHunter
Summary: —Esto va más allá de un simple matrimonio. Shikamaru se casará con ella porque Shikaku ya no va a ser mi consejero. Es hora de que Shikamaru tome su lugar. Quita esa cara, no quiero que te cases, al menos no aún. No me conviene. Alguien quiere matar a Tenten —dijo, más preocupado de lo que aparentaba. —Te necesito aquí, a su lado, cuidándola.
1. Chapter 1

El sol apenas salía cuando llegue al palacio de fuego. Cientos de personas aguardaban en los jardines, esperando ver el fuego del palacio que lo hacía tan famoso.

La realidad era que el bello y antiguo edificio estaba hecho en totalidad del más fino oro blanco, así que en las mañanas, cuando el sol salía, lo bañaba con sus rayos, dando la apariencia de que estaba consumido en fuego. Se decía que ver el fuego en el palacio daba buena suerte a los gobernadores y señores. Por lo que todas las mañanas la realeza y señorío del Gran Valle de Fuego se reunía a ver dicho espectáculo.

Yo mismo recuerdo haber venido en un par de ocasiones con mi Padre y mi hermano mayor. Dado que nosotros estábamos mucho más al sur, no nos podíamos permitir ver el fuego todos los días.

Nuestro clan, el clan Uchiha, era el encargado de vigilar la frontera sur. Allá, donde no había palacios de oro inundados con los rayos del sol, allá donde solo había hielo.

Me acerque al mayor de los guardias que vigilaban que el público no fuera a entrar al palacio y molestar a nuestro joven rey y su esposa, y le tendí rápidamente el pergamino que me había llegado hacía tres días atrás, con la firma de la casa real. Este lo abrió y lo leyó con sumo interés, me hizo una reverencia y todos los demás guardias se abrieron para que yo pudiera pasar ante los ojos incrédulos de los señores del Valle.

El interior del palacio era totalmente diferente a lo que la fachada dejaba ver. Mientras que afuera los rayos del sol se blandían sobre él en sinónimo de fuerza, y del elemento que nos daba nombre como país, por dentro era cálido y acogedor. Aun así, era exquisitamente bello.

El ala a donde que me dirigían era el oeste. El ala privada del Rey.

Los retratos finamente enmarcados de los antecesores del Rey se encontraban acomodados en orden cronológico. Me detuve frente al ex Rey Hiashi, tío de nuestro actual Rey que abdicó a favor de su sobrino hacía unos dos años atrás. El parecido entre ambos monarcas era impresionante.

—Su Majestad lo está esperando, Uchiha-san —Me llamó el guardia.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo volví a seguir, hasta que llegamos a la puerta que conducía al comedor privado. Ambos nos detuvimos mientras él informaba de nuestra presencia.

—Adelante —se escuchó la voz del Rey desde adentro de la habitación. El guardia abrió para mí la puerta y pasé.

El Rey Neji se encontraba, sorprendentemente solo, sentado a la cabeza del comedor, que aunque privado, era lo suficientemente grande como para 20 personas. Hinque mi pie derecho ante él y baje la cabeza.

—Sasuke, que bueno que llegas, te estaba esperando para desayunar, adelante, siéntate a mi lado.

Aunque las palabras eran amables, el tono frío característico de él, hacía que pareciera más una orden. Me puse de pie, hice una pequeña reverencia y me dirigí a sentarme a su lado. Las sirvientas nos empezaron a servir.

—Es un verdadero placer el que me permita volver a verlo, su majestad. —él me vio como si le hubiera hecho un pésimo chiste, y me dio una medias sonrisas.

—Por favor, Sasuke, nos conocemos desde siempre. No te dirijas a mí como tu rey, dirígete a mi como un viejo amigo.

Era cierto, tanto él como otros varios miembros de la realeza de nuestra edad, habíamos vivido y estudiado juntos. A todos nosotros nos habían enseñado a dirigirnos a nuestro rey, claro que por entonces a ninguno se nos hubiera ni siquiera pasado por la cabeza que el entonces llamado Genio Hyuga se fuera a convertir en nuestro gobernante.

Neji era el tercero en sucesión al trono, después de su primo recién nacido, Hyoga, y de su mismo padre, el hermano del Rey. Cuando la tragedia sucumbió al legendario clan Hyuga, Neji se convirtió en el primero en sucesión al trono.

—Si tú lo dices, entonces está bien. —Le dije acomodandome, y dejando soltar el aire que no sabía que sostenía. A pesar de todo, Neji era mi querido amigo.

Las sirvientas empezaron a servir el desayuno, y nosotros empezamos a comer, mientras Neji me hacía preguntas sobre cómo había estado el viaje, si Itachi lo estaba pasando bien en el Sur, etc. Yo contestaba a todas sus preguntas tratando de sonar educado, pero amigable. Aun así, no me atrevía a preguntarle qué era lo que lo había movido a llamarme.

—Imagino que ya sabes que Shikamaru contraerá nupcias con una princesa de Suna. –Dijo de pronto, dándole un sorbo a su té, mientras las sirvientas recogían los restos de comida, y trastos sucios.

—Sí, recibimos la invitación a su boda hace unos días. Mi cuñada la espera ansiosa. —Tanto, que ya había mandado a hacer un vestido para dicho enlace. A veces, Anko me desesperaba. No entendía como mi hermano se había podido casar con alguien tan superficial.

—Eso es bueno. Tengo pensado que sea un gran evento. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Suna ha sido por mucho tiempo, la única de las aldeas del país que se negaba a estar bajo la subordinación del Valle de Fuego. Debe de haber sido difícil convencer al Kazekage.

—No tanto, desde la boda de Hinata con Naruto, había tenido la idea, se la exprese al entonces Kazekage pero se negó. Ya pasó un año desde entonces. El nuevo kazekage es un chico, no más joven que nosotros, que lo primero que hizo al ponerse a la cabeza de su aldea, fue pedirme por favor que volviera a considerar mi anterior propuesta, ofreciéndome la mano de su hermana mayor para alguno de mis señores. —Me dedico una mirada fría. —Pensaba casarte a ti con ella.

Así que era eso. Sinceramente, era algo que me esperaba. En nuestro país, era el Rey el que elegía las parejas para los señores. Sin embargo Neji había sido un poco diferente. Había emparejado a su prima Hinata con el dobe de Naruto porque era sabido por todos que ellos se gustaban desde siempre. Había oficializado la relación de Itachi con Anko porque mi hermano se lo pidió como un favor especial.

Sin embargo, ahora que la mayoría de los jóvenes señores de mi edad estaban casados, o a punto de hacerlo, era lógico que a mí también me tocara. De hecho mi padre, antes de morir, me dijo que buscara una buena chica con la que casarme, antes de que Neji tuviera que decidir por mí. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento, que debí de haberle hecho caso.

—No me mires como si ya supieras lo que voy a decirte, viejo amigo. —Me dijo, a la vez que hacía que los guardias y sirvientes salieran del comedor, dejándonos solos. —Esto va más allá de un simple matrimonio. Shikamaru se casará con ella porque Shikaku ya no va a ser mi consejero. Es hora de que Shikamaru tome su lugar. Además, estuvo unos cuantos meses en Suna como embajador, y la princesa lo conoce bien. Lo menos que quería es que esa chica se sintiera sola en un lugar lejos de su casa. El mismo Shikamaru lució un poco aliviado cuando le dije que sería él y no tú quien se desposara con Temari de Suna. Quita esa cara, no quiero que te cases, al menos no aún. No me conviene.

—Disculpa si mi curiosidad es grosera, pero si no me has llamado para darme una esposa, ¿Para qué lo has hecho?

El semblante de Neji se puso aún más serio de lo normal. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

—Alguien quiere matar a Tenten —dijo, más preocupado de lo que aparentaba. —Te necesito aquí, a su lado, cuidándola.

Trate de recordar el rostro sonriente de Tenten, mi reina, _la_ reina.

Cuando la conocí era una chiquilla tan llena de vida, libre de prejuicios y que solo soñaba con que su futuro esposo fuera bueno. La última vez que la había visto fue el día de su boda con Neji, dos días después de la coronación. Envuelta en un precioso vestido blanco… pensaba en ella más como un ángel.

—¿Cómo alguien podría querer matar a Tenten? —Dije en un susurro. Neji me dio una sonrisa pequeña, sincera y cargada de felicidad infinita.

—Está embarazada.

* * *

 **Bien, se que ahora que tengo más tiempo libre debería terminar alguna de mis otras historias antes de, otra vez, comenzar una. Pero tenía esto en mente y apenas logré plasmarlo como quería. Esta mil veces modificado, ya que no sabía cómo empezarlo, pero creo que lo logre, y tengo mucha fé en esta historia, que espero sinceramente les guste.**  
 **Puede que tenga muchos errores ortográficos, por favor disculpen, mi compu ya esta en las últimas y no me corrige ni me remarca nada.**

 **No duden poner en los reviews si les gustó o no. Si es que vale la pena continuarlo, o si lo dejo así. Por favor. Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

La habitación que me habían dado era mucho más grande que la que tenía en casa. Sumamente acogedora y cálida. Aunque si estabas acostumbrado al ridículamente frio sur, el "fresco" aire de la capital me era muy caluroso.

Desempaqué mis pocas pertenencias, con ayuda de un joven y grandísimo mozo de nombre Juugo, quien al parecer iba a ser mi sirviente personal durante mi estadía allí. Dado que Tenten tenía mes y medio de gestación, todavía me quedaba un lapso temporal de siete meses y medio como su guardián personal.

Según me había comentado Neji, su embarazo le había traído muchas dificultades medicas a la reina, había bajado mucho de peso, y el bebé parecía venir con complicaciones, era por eso que la alegre chica permanecía casi todo el tiempo en sus aposentos a no ser que fuera de vital importancia su presencia.

Pensé en Tenten, aburrida en su habitación, contrariando mucho su jovial personalidad, y recordé el día en que la conocí.

Era la primera vez que salía fuera del país. Mi hermano Itachi, era el aventurero de la familia, solo que como futura cabeza del clan Uchiha, ahora que había cumplido los 23 años, le correspondía quedarse en casa a estudiar como gobernar la aldea sur. Su lugar de mensajero internacional me correspondía ahora a mí.

Fue mi primera misión, un hermoso país llamado China. Llevaba viajando más de 2 meses; aun con mi entrenamiento samurái, era imposible hacerme menos tiempo, ya que venía conmigo el consejero del Señor Feudal, y el embajador Chino. Hacía más calor que en casa, por supuesto. El sol dejaba mi piel pegajosa y hacia que el consejero y yo nos detuviéramos cada 3 horas a tomar agua.

—Ustedes los nipones son demasiado débiles —Decía el embajador en su lengua natal, misma que tuve que aprender antes de dicho viaje, para poder comunicarme mejor.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Me preguntaba Shikaku, mientras yo solo negaba con la cabeza.

Shikaku líder del clan Nara, el clan de los intelectos, veía con molestia el no saber algo, había sido entrenado desde que nació para ser el consejero real, algo que el líder de su familia venía haciendo desde siglos atrás, sin embargo, según había escuchado decir a Itachi, ninguno era capaz de aprender más de 2 idiomas.

— ¿Falta mucho por llegar? —Le pregunté al embajador, pregunta que contestó, entrando en un matorral de árboles espinosos.

Shikaku y yo nos miramos con desconcierto, y sin más, nos apresuramos a seguirlo.

Con los brazos arañados, y un poco de sangre emanando de la cabeza, nos encontramos con el palacio más hermoso que mis ojos hubieran visto antes. Era incluso más hermoso que el palacio de fuego.

Me gire para ver al consejero, que estaba tan inmerso en la vista que no vio que tenía una serpiente verde como la lemanita arriba de su gorro.

— ¡Shikaku! —–Dije al tiempo que sacaba un cuchillo, pero el embajador ya se había apresurado a quitarla con cuidado y ponerla en el matorral, que, vista desde ese ángulo, era un precioso rosal.

—A la princesa no le gusta que maten a sus mascotas —Acto seguido nos guió al interior del palacio.

El interior del edificio parecía mas una galería de armas que un palacio, los guardias que vigilaban, estaban a las sombras como si esperaran ser llamados al ataque.

Nos detuvimos frente a lo que parecía las puertas de un jardín, en donde dos guardias más vigilaban la entrada. Al ver al embajador hicieron una reverencia y abrieron las puertas para dejarnos pasar.

Un pequeño Edén, con árboles frutales, un estanque donde varias chicas tomaban un baño sin nada de ropa encima y una guapa joven tocando un instrumento debajo de una carpa de seda blanca, en donde se encontraba recostada. Ninguna de las chicas que se bañaban se inmutó ante nuestra presencia, por el contrario, algunas sonreían coquetas, y me daban la mano.

No se la tomé a ninguna.

El embajador, se dirigió a la chica que tocaba, y el consejero y yo lo seguimos a paso lento. Una vez llegando a ella, me percaté que vestía un fino vestido blanco casi transparente, igual de seda. De su cuello colgaba un gran dije del mas verde jade que mis ojos habían visto, sostenido apenas por una cadena de plata. El instrumento que tocaba, de igual forma estaba adornado de joyas preciosas, propias de la región. Sus cabellos, lacios y oscuros caían sobre sus hombros como una cascada. Su rostro era angelical y dulce, y aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, disfrutando de la melodía que sus dedos producían, daban la sensación de ser hermosos. Sin duda ella era la princesa.

Fue cuando vi a Shikaku junto a mí, que permanecía hincado y con la cabeza bien pegada al adoquín del piso, cuando recordé lo que Itachi nos había comentado, a las princesas no había que verlas a la cara directamente, o alguno de los guardias te podría matar por deshonrarla. Me incliné rápidamente antes de que alguien se diera cuanta de mi falta.

— ¿Es que los nobles extranjeros les gusta el olor del suelo, Zigi? —Dijo con una voz suave y juguetona, en nuestro dialecto.

El recordar ese día en específico hiso que mi pecho se hinchara de orgullo. Para mí fue más que una misión de protección y resguardo. Fueron muchas primeras veces en un solo recuerdo. Mi primera vez fuera del país, mi primera vez como mensajero internacional, mi primera vez hablando otro idioma, mi primera vez fuera de casa tanto tiempo, y la primera vez que vi a la reina.

Aun recordaba las palabras del viejo Shikaku: " _Debemos sentirnos honrados al saber que nosotros fuimos elegidos para ver a su majestad, incluso antes que el rey mismo_ "

Y era cierto, rememoré la cara de Neji al ver a la princesa, su futura esposa, y voltear a vernos a Shikaku y a mí como si nosotros la hubiéramos escogido para él, como si le estuviéramos entregado la flor más bella de nuestro jardín.

Neji era un tanto serio y poco afable, pero las miradas que daba estaban llenas de simbolismos y significativos mensajes que ni un millón de palabras podrían llenar. Y ese día, después de meses de viaje, al por fin llegar ante su representación su mirada hacia nosotros solo decía un sincero e infinitamente feliz " _gracias_ ".

Para nadie era un secreto que los monarcas se amaban incondicionalmente. Que si Neji, para fortuna de los antiguos sabios que no lo querían como gobernante, era un rey sabio y justo era, en gran parte gracias al apoyo de Tenten, que se había ganado los corazones de todos los súbditos y aún más allá de las fronteras.

Terminé de desempacar y le pedí al Juugo que escribiera una carta a mi hermano en el sur para que enviara el resto de mis pertenencias, dado al tiempo que tenía que seguir ahí. Una vez terminados mis asuntos pendientes, salí en busca de la reina.

* * *

Hola, el mínimo de reviews para continuar esta historia es de 5. Para información extra, todo se encuentra en mi perfil.

Siguiente historia a actualizar: "fotografías"

Recuerden que todas serán actualizadas antes de que termine febrero.

GRACIAS POR LEER


	3. Chapter 3

Los aposentos de Tenten eran muy similares al precioso palacio de Jade en el que la conocí. Realmente era algo muy cómodo e íntimo de no ser por la decena de sirvientas que se encontraban ahí.

Entre un montón de cojines por fin la localicé. Se notaba más delgada que la última vez que la vi, y más menuda. El vientre estaba oculto por el precioso vestido de seda bastante holgado, y su pelo estaba suelto. Una chica de unos 15 años acomodaba cojines bajo sus pies, mientras que otra acomodaba su cabeza en una posición cómoda.

Había comida, mucha, pero al parecer nadie la dejaba tranquila para comer. Parecía bastante acostumbrada a los tratos amables y delicados de las sirvientas. Había al menos cinco guardias alrededor de las grandes ventanas y la puerta. Por lo que entre toda la multitud parecía no haberme visto aun.

—De verdad, chicas, estaría mejor si me dejan hacer algo por mi cuenta. —suspiró irritada.

—Majestad, su majestad el rey pidió que le atendiéramos en todo.

—Me parece que lo que el rey pidió fue que la apoyaran y ayudaran en todo, no que la atosigaran —Dije de pronto, llamando la atención de todo el sequito.

— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó Tenten y corrió hacía mi — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Esta mañana. —Le contesté correspondiéndole el abrazo con ganas. Su pelo olía a kiwi — ¿Nos dejarían solos un momento? —Le dije a sus sirvientas, que ahora me veían como un intruso.

Ellas vieron expectantes a Tenten, quien acertó y todas salieron. Los guardias ni se inmutaron.

—Vamos toma asiento. Se supone que no puedo estar mucho tiempo de pie —Me dijo regresando a la cama. Por mi parte me acomodé en un tubular que se encontraba junto a su cama.

Según me dijo Neji, el embarazo había sido detectado por Tsunade —la mejor medico de todo el reino, y gran parte del mundo— y desde un principio les dijo que había complicaciones con el bebé. Al día siguiente los ataques comenzaron contra ella. Comenzaron con algo sutil como irritantes en la comida, irritantes que afectaron la ya de por si mala salud del bebe; sin embargo conforme los días pasaron los ataques se intensificaron en violencia. Desde intentos de envenenamiento hasta poner serpientes y arañas venenosas en su cama.

Neji había cambiado a los sirvientes 23 veces desde el anuncio del embarazo. En el sur se oían rumores de guerra, y en el palacio se vivía otra. Nadie era de confianza, ni siquiera las doncellas que Tenten había traído de China y que habían estado con ella desde que nació. Nadie. Y dado a que nadie fuera del palacio sabía de la existencia de ese embarazo el o los traidores era alguien de ahí.

Mi trabajo no era buscar sospechosos, mi trabajo era cuidarla a ella.

En otras circunstancias no habría aceptado ser niñero, pero ellos me importaban, ambos. Neji era uno de mis mejores amigos, y Tenten era su esposa. Pero sobre todas las cosas ambos eran los reyes. Necesitaba a Shikamaru. Él era alguien que sabría quién es el traidor tan solo con ver a todos los sirvientes.

— ¿Y? — Me dijo sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja. Tomó un gotero y salpicó una pequeña planta que se encontraba junto a ella. Esperó unos segundos y después le dio un trago —Tsunade la modificó genéticamente para que su sistema inmunológico sea compatible a la de cualquier persona. No me gusta que una planta pueda ser envenenada en mi lugar, pero, al menos es mejor que ver a una persona.

— ¿Genéticamente alterada?

—Lo sé, Tsunade es mágica ¿Cierto? Ella me ha salvado la vida, nos ha salvado la vida muchas veces ya. No sé qué haría sin ella. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no existiera?

—No digas eso. Tsunade es mágica. ¿Así que como va el bebé?

—Es un grano en el culo —–dice ella entre risas —No le digas a Neji que dije eso. No le gusta que me exprese así de su hijo no nato.

—Bueno no solo es su hijo, es el príncipe. Puedes ser acusada de traición por insultar al futuro de la nación.

Sonrió débilmente y se tocó el abdomen. Si había un bebe dentro aun no daba señales visibles de su existencia. Tenía exactamente 7 semanas de gestación y el bebé era un puntito de 2 mm dentro de ella. Aun así se veía agotada y cansada.

—Bueno en todo caso yo podría acusarlo a él o ella de atentar en contra de la salud física y emocional de la reina.

Me ericé.

—Hablando de eso, necesito saberlo todo. Estoy aquí por un propósito y es cuidarte a ti y a ese niño. Así que voy a necesitar que me digas si sospechas de alguien, si tienes la sensación de que alguien te quiere lastimar por algún motivo. Solo dilo.


End file.
